Scrubs
by Qiuyue
Summary: BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys watch TV together. At the end, Max poses a question. Tala/Kai, Ian/Max, Spencer/Hilary. For Marishka91.


Hello girls and boys!

I realise that this might just be a hell of a lot faster than my previous fics, considering I'm only beginning to even write it the day after finishing my last one, but I felt inspired. An anonymous review helped inspire me to this fic, although I severely doubt that was their intention, as did a conversation I had with some friends about a favourite show.

So, the review: '_You pig! There was no need to make Tyson look bad. In case YOU forgot he  
wasn't fat in the third season brat! Get it right. And while I like Kai/Miguel  
pairings, I like Tyson/Kai more. And many more love Tyson/Kai too so buzz off  
and grow a brain you poor excuse for a writer!'_

And my absolutely awesome response is: Pft. What do I care what you think? Obviously people do like my stories, otherwise I wouldn't be on the favourites list of some of the best authors on fanfiction, now would I? And I haven't been called a brat in about thirteen years. Most people go for bitch or whore, but whatever.

To my awesome reviewers: Elemental Gypsy (Thanks, I think it's pretty immature anyway!), Tenshi of Freedom (Thanks so much!), Thunder Gardian (Lol! Thanks!) and Marishka91 (Sorry you're last, I was writing this when I got your review! But this is for you!)

Anyway, like I said, this story is inspired by the review above, but unlike most of my others, it isn't Miguel/Kai. How sad. It's Tala/Kai, with some mild Tyson bashing, because I hate the fat thing. Yes, he is fat. He will always be fat. There will be no Daichi, because I hate him more than I hate Tyson.

Obviously, there will be yaoi. There will be hints at Ian/Max and Spencer/Hilary, and the Bryan/Kenny moment is open to interpretation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Scrubs, but I do want season 7 for Christmas...

* * *

A group of teenagers sit in front of a T.V, watching the last few minutes of their collective favourite show. As the credits roll across the screen, several of the teens rise to stretch various body parts as well as relieve themselves. Through the chuckles of the teens who were still trying to get over the final scenes, a voice cuts in.

"So, who do you think you'd be?" Max asks, trying to answer his own question mentally.

Hilary laughed. "Well, I think it's obvious that I'd be Elliot."

Silence echoed through the room as her male companions pretended to have not heard her.

"What? You don't think so?"

Rei chuckled nervously. "Well, it's not like you aren't pretty or anything..."

"And you do have super freaky thigh strength..." Tyson cut in.

"It's just that..." Rei paused. How to continue without hurting her feelings? He really didn't want to be mean, it was just... Well-

"You're a slut."

Rei and Tyson gawked at their team mate. Kai sat on the couch leaning against his boyfriend. Icy blue eyes sparkled with glee at his crimson eyed love. There was no way he was going to let this one pass.

"I think Kai would be Jordan."

Nine pairs of eyes shot to his face, eight trying to figure out why he would say that so close to the subject and one trying to set him on fire with his eyes.

Rei hummed thoughtfully. "It does actually make sense."

Kai glared at the response. "Why not Dr. Cox? He makes everyone's life hell too."

Rei and Tala shook their heads simultaneously.

"Nope. Perry infuriates everyone except Jordan, Jennifer Dylan, Jack and J.D. Jordan pisses off everyone except Perry, Jennifer Dylan and Jack." Tala laughed.

"...Wouldn't that make you Dr. Cox?" Tala quietened instantly. The remaining teens erupted into loud laughter.

Max started again. "So, who do you think you would be, Kenny?"

Kenny was silent for a moment. "I think I would be Doug."

The laughter ceased once more.

"C'mon Chief! You aren't that bad!" Kai glared at Tyson on behalf of Kenny.

"I doubt whether that's the reason he said Doug. Maybe it's because he knows what he's supposed to do, he just can't do it?"

Kenny worked up the courage to smile at Kai. Sure, he could be mean sometimes, but he always stuck up for him in the long run.

Tyson laughed sheepishly. "I think I'd be Turk, because I'm sexy."

The room was silent. For about two seconds, before erupting into raucous laughter.

"Oh man Tyson!" Tala wiped the tears away from his face before continuing "There is no way on Earth you would be Turk! J.D more like!"

Kai shook his head. "Even J.D. isn't as pathetic as Tyson. Maybe one of Elliot's sad ex's?"

Hilary grew frustrated. "So, if the only girl in the room isn't Elliot, then who is?"

Tala looked at Bryan. Bryan looked at Rei. Rei looked at Tala. Unanimously they spoke one word.

"Max."

The heads of five teens tilted, imagining the young blonde as a slightly older blonde woman.

Kai nodded. Kenny smiled. Tyson outright laughed. "Haha Max! You're a chick!"

Kai glared at Tyson. "All those voting that Tyson should be Harvey Corman(1) raise your hand."

Within a second of the last word being spoken, nine hands were in the air. Tyson's mouth dropped open. This just wasn't fair! He was so not like that hypochondriac!

Bryan smirked. He knew who he'd be. "I'd be Dr. Kelso, because people love to hate me."

For the first time since they started, no-one disagreed.

"And Ian would be...?" Ian glared at Rei for bringing it up. He had known who they'd make him, but had hoped no-one had remembered to say him.

"Ian would be Janitor. He's insane." Tala chuckled. "Plus, it gives him a chance to hit on Max and torture Hilary, who would definitely be J.D."

Seven people nodded, whilst Hilary and Ian glared at Tala for subjecting them to that synopsis.

"Who would Rei be?"

"The Todd."

The response of five of the teenagers at once caused shock to emanate throughout the room. Who had known that half of them, including Rei himself, thought Rei was such a pervert?!

Curiously, Hilary asked the one question on the remaining teen's minds. "I don't get why, though?"

Kai chuckled. "All those that have not been hit on by Rei raise your hand."

One lonely hand rose into the air.

"You don't count Tyson. You're fat."

"Plus, Rei will hit on anything with two legs, capable of sex."

Tyson opened his mouth to protest.

"You still don't count Tyson. Bestiality doesn't count."

Rei smiled and nodded. "I can't help it. Sexy is sexy in all genders."

"Of humans, Tyson." Tala threw in, as Tyson opened his mouth once more.

"And the Todd appreciates hot regardless of gender(2)." Kai quipped.

"Ok. Last one. Who would Spencer be?" Each teen sat back, thinking carefully. Spencer was different to the rest. Aside from the Blitzkrieg Boys, no-one really knew him. They had simply assumed his personality was like Bryan's because of his size.

Kai spoke up, quietly, as though he was unsure of his decision. "Maybe, Turk?"

The image of the cocky doctor ran through the teen's minds. Was it possible that Spencer would fit this mould?

"...I don't get it." The members of BBA Revolution nodded their heads, agreeing with Tyson's blatant statement.

Tala sighed. "Ok. Spencer gets treated like an idiot a lot." Spencer glared at Tala "But in actual fact, he's really smart."

Kai continued. "He cares about the people he's closest to, and gets attached to the ones he takes care of easily."

Spencer smiled. This was probably as close as the Blitzkrieg Boys were going to get to saying that they loved him.

"Plus he's screwing J.D, which totally makes sense."

Hilary threw her cushion at Ian, effectively silencing him. The teens laughed.

Tala smiled. It seemed that the Blitzkrieg Boys were finally getting what they deserved. Spencer and Hilary sat snuggled together on the couch, after having 'liberated' it from Tyson. Ian and Max were lying next to each other, wrapped in a blanket as they discussed what they would have done in the situation that their characters had been in during the show. Bryan and Kenny were laughing at Tyson, who now had his head stuck in a bowl. Tala blinked. How the hell had that happened?! He shook his head and returned to his thoughts. Wrapped in his arms was his very own angel. His eyes softening as he rested his head on the top of his lover's. Kai reached up to grab Tala's hand. Tala smiled again. This was perfect. Perfect friends, perfect setting, perfect lover. He leant around, kissing his phoenix's cheek.

"I don't think you're Jordan."

Kai smiled. At least someone didn't think he was that bitchy.

"You're more like Carla. Feisty, bitchy when necessary and always damn sexy."

Kai laughed. "Damn right!"

Tala smiled. At least he didn't have to worry about losing a very important part of his anatomy tonight. Kai kissed him, whilst rubbing suggestively.

Yes. Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

1. So, um, for those who don't recognise the name, or don't watch Scrubs, Harvey Corman is a major hypochondriac. He comes into Sacred Heart with wild claims of illnesses. He's also a wee bit tubby. And pathetic. And somewhat sad. But not as sad as Ted. The only reason Tyson isn't Ted is because Ted does have a talent.

And for those who don't watch Scrubs: Dr. Perry Cox is basically like House. On an extremely bad day. He's a bitch to everyone, and the only people who can stand him are Carla, J.D, his ex-wife Jordan his daughter Jennifer Dylan and his son, Jack.

Jordan is Perry's ex-wife. She's like the bitchiest woman you know on permanent PMS.

J.D is the narrator of the series. He's a dork, and has the bad habit of coming across gay. He is commonly referred to by a girl's name.

Elliot is J.D's on and off again girlfriend. She's a bit nutty and has difficulty saying words like 'Penis', 'Vagina' and 'sex', instead using words like 'Pachinko'.

Turk is a surgeon (surgeons are seen as being less intelligent than M.D's in the series), and is married to Carla. He has proven that he is capable of being a M.D throughout the series, however.

Carla is a somewhat bossy, know-it-all nurse who finds it necessary to tell everyone around her what to do.

'The Todd' is a surgeon, known for his crippling/life saving high-fives, and constant sexual innuendoes ("In your end-o's)

The Janitor has it in for J.D, but appears to love Elliot, who he refers to as 'Blonde Doctor'. He's also afraid of Carla.

Dr. Kelso is the Chief of Medicine for most of the series. In one episode, he makes coffee free to all employees of the hospital, which in turn makes the hospital staff love him. This leads to fights between the staff members regarding the war in Iraq and Republican's vs. Democrats. It is revealed in this episode that Dr. Kelso is what keeps the hospital running the way it does, by being hated equally by all members of the hospital.

And finally, Doug begins as an intern at the same time as The Todd, Turk, Elliot and J.D but is known for the amount of patients who die in his care. He now works in the morgue.

2. That line is actually used by 'The Todd' in an episode where he comments how hot another man is. It's 'The Todd's way of saying he is bi.

~~Sorry for such a long author's note, but if it makes you watch just one episode of Scrubs, I'll be happy! I had this same discussion with my friends, where it was decided that I would either be Dr. Cox (because I have a habit of making people either hate me or severely dislike me) or Elliot (...mostly because I'm a bit crazy!). If you watch it, or just have gathered an idea from my very bad descriptions, tell me who you think you'd be! I think it's funny!

So, review, yes? Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

Qiuyue


End file.
